Simplesmente Lestrange
by Mary Wood
Summary: Dor, sangue, torturas, assassinatos. 13 anos em Azkaban, 13 anos separados. Todos achavam que Bellatrix e Rodolphus não tinham filhos. Erraram. E agora eles se reencontram. O que pode acontecer quando os Lestrange voltam a se unir?
1. Nem tão Comensal assim

**Capítulo Um: Nem tão Comensal assim...**

Não se precisa ser um bruxo pra notar que aquele lugar não é normal. Até mesmo o mais tapado dos trouxas, ao passar ali perto, sente um arrepio incomum, algo como um mau agouro. Não é por menos.

Embora ninguém possa ver, nem os trouxas e nem os bruxos não autorizados, ali há algo incomum. Algo que realmente atrairia todas as atenções do Ministério da Magia, é claro, se eles pudessem ver ou rastrear o local.

Um lugar isolado, afastado dos curiosos e dos aurors. Para aqueles que podem vê-lo, perfeito. Ao atravessar-se os majestosos portões de ferro que selam o grande terreno, um jardim a se perder de vista. Belas árvores e flores por toda à parte, algumas dessas flores bastante raras. E ali um pouco adiante, talvez um dos lugares mais apreciados do local. Uma piscina natural, grande até, as águas transparentes naquele momento calmas, sem ao menos a menor ondulação, como se o vento ao redor não a afetasse. E atrás da piscina observa-se uma densa floresta, as árvores enormes de folhas escuras, acentuando o ar calmo e ao mesmo tempo sombrio do lugar. A casa, arquitetura antiga, imponente; chega a ser irreal de tão bela. Logo se nota que uma família muito rica e poderosa vive ali.

Naquele dia de fim de julho o sol batia de leve nas janelas da casa. O dia começava a clarear e tudo por ali parecia calmo. Dentro da mansão os quadros nos corredores e salas começavam a despertar, conversando uns com os outros aos sussurros. E em um quarto particularmente grande e belo, uma mulher dormia calmamente. Seu longo cabelo negro estava espalhado por ali, e ela abraçava seu travesseiro com força. O canto calmo dos pássaros perto da janela e o sol que começava a invadir o aposento pareciam não a incomodar. Tudo parecia perfeito, calmo e tranqüilo... Mas em certo momento ela começou a se agitar, como se estivesse tendo um sonho ruim, muito ruim. O travesseiro foi jogado longe, as cobertas negras caíram ao lado da grande cama em que ela se encontrava...

E então algo despertou a tão bela mulher. Um grito estridente cortou o silencio bruscamente, um grito vindo de perto dali. E a mulher, que até agora dormia calma, sentou-se violentamente na cama, olhando para os lados, como se procurasse a fonte da perturbação de seu sono. Os olhos cinzentos de Bellatrix Lestrange corriam o quarto, entrando em foco lentamente, tentando entender o que acontecia. Alguns instantes depois, como se a conclusão chegasse de uma vez só em sua mente, sua voz soou rouca e assustada.

- Essa voz é da... LAUREN!

Levantando-se de um pulo ela saiu correndo do quarto, quase tropeçando no cobertor caído ao lado da cama. Atravessou os corredores da mansão como um raio, os quadros se agitando na medida que ela passava por eles, mas sem se importar ela apenas continuou correndo. Milhões de pensamentos passavam rápido por sua cabeça, e quase caindo ela abre uma das portas ali do corredor, com tanta força que essa mesma bate na parede causando grande estrondo.

No meio do quarto, parada com a expressão assustada, uma adolescente de aproximadamente dezessete anos olhava Bellatrix intrigada. Mais ou menos na mesma altura da Comensal da Morte, ela parecia sua cópia mais jovem. Os cabelos negros e ondulados, a pele alva, os olhos acinzentados... A garota tentava se acalmar, parecia tão nervosa quanto a mulher ali a sua frente. Bellatrix atravessou o quarto correndo e foi até ela.

- LAUREN! **MAS QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?** - O grito ecoou por todo o local. A garota, Lauren, pareceu ficar mais confusa ainda. Bellatrix segurou-a pelas mãos com força. – Por quê gritou? – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dela, segurando-o. As duas estavam pálidas e pareciam assustadas, Bellatrix pelo grito, Lauren pela invasão repentina de seu quarto. Bellatrix tremia compulsivamente e suava, parecia não saber o que fazer. – Diga-me, por favor!

Então a mulher percebeu mais uma presença no quarto. Uma garota, mais jovem que Lauren, tão parecida com Bellatrix quanto ela. Os mesmos cabelos negros, olhos acinzentados e pele alva. Ela também estava assustada, e tão confusa quanto Lauren.

- Mãe, acho que a Lauren já está melhor, se nos acalmarmos poderíamos saber o que houve... – Mas ficou claro que Bellatrix ao menos ouviu o que ela havia falado.

Bellatrix se dirigiu a ela desesperada. Segurou seu braço com força, talvez até machucando a garota. Esse ato pareceu assustar tanto Lauren quanto à outra, que olhou a mais velha como se pedindo para que ela acalmasse Bellatrix.

- FILHA! Você também está aqui! Aconteceu algo com você também? Está bem não está? Vocês... Por que Lauren gritou?

Ela dizia tudo isso rapidamente, o que somado ao desespero em que se encontrava a faziam atropelar as palavras e engasgar em alguns momentos. Lauren e a outra menina trocavam olhares confusos, e pareciam assustadas com tudo aquilo que Bellatrix fazia. A mulher, notando os olhares confusos, pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Está bem, vou me acalmar... – Murmurou – É que eu tive um sonho que... Bem, esqueçam. Não quero preocupa-las ainda mais. Me contem, vamos, por quê Lauren gritou.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama de Lauren, olhando de uma para a outra esperando uma resposta. Passava a mão na região do coração, e estava ofegante. Lauren se aliviou quando Bellatrix finalmente resolveu se acalmar. Sentou-se no chão e encostou-se na parede, abraçando-se nos próprios joelhos. A outra menina parecia ainda assustada, o jeito com que a Comensal a havia segurado momentos antes parecia ter feito lembranças voltarem a sua mente, lembranças nada boas, pois algumas lagrimas manchavam sua pele alva.

Lauren encarava o chão. Parecia pensar no que dizer a mãe, pensar em como contornar a situação. Olhou para a garota mais jovem e ficou encarando-a por algum tempo, então voltou o olhar para Bellatrix.

- Foi só... Um pesadelo... Muito ruim... Só isso mãe... – As palavras saíram fracas, vacilantes. O olhar da garota voltou-se para o chão novamente, ela parecia se controlar para não chorar. A outra menina a olhou como se quisesse dizer "Ela não vai acreditar", mas era tarde demais.

Bellatrix mantinha-se em silencio. A cabeça estava um pouco abaixada e a franja lhe caía sobre o rosto, mas logo as duas garotas puderam perceber finas lágrimas que manchavam o rosto da Comensal da Morte.

- Eu... Eu não posso! – Isso foi quase um grito, exclamado com força e que reboou por todo o aposento. Bellatrix tentava abafar seu choro, inutilmente, pois chorava desesperadamente. Parecia atordoada, já há alguns dias ela não parecia estar muito bem, e pelo jeito agora estouraria.- Filhas... Filhas, por quê? Por quê não confiam em mim? –Isso foi mais um sussurro. - Por quê me escondem tudo o que acontecem com vocês? Por quê não deixam eu ser uma boa mãe? Por quê! – Já essas ultimas palavras foram um grito, um grito que ela parecia conter em si há tempos, um grito que estava louco para vir à tona. Sua respiração agora era mais rápida, ofegante. - Por quê não querem que eu me envolva em seus assuntos? Eu quero demonstrar minha preocupação, quero me fazer presente na vida de vocês, por favor!

Ela se levantou e caminhou até o meio do quarto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o rosto manchado pelas lagrimas que teimavam em cair insistentemente. Suas mãos tremiam involuntariamente, ela parecia totalmente descontrolada.

- Eu estou aqui! Estou aqui para ouvi-las! Eu estou presente! Não estou mais distante! Por favor, percebam isso! Sou a mãe de vocês e quero ajuda-las, eu quero me preocupar, quero dar carinho e atenção! Isso não é o bastante? Me contem... Vamos, me contem o que fizeram hoje, me contem se deram risadas, me contem se choraram, me contem o que conversaram! Me contem se algo as afligiu, por favor! Estou me sentindo tão sufocada, preciso que se desabafem comigo, sou a pessoa que mais ama vocês neste mundo! Por favor! – Ela aproximou-se de Lauren e se abaixou ao seu lado. Levantou seu rosto com a mão e encarou-a por algum tempo, logo voltando a falar desesperada. - Lauren, filha, por favor... Estou aqui, eu, sua mãe. Conte-me, vamos? Diga-me o que sonhou, eu posso ajudar filhinha, eu faria tudo para ajuda-la, tudo, moveria céus por você, por favor... Conte-me se você se divertiu hoje, conte! Quero ouvir sua voz, quero ouvir um pedido de ajuda...

Lauren parecia tomar um tapa a cada palavra da mãe. Várias lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Descontrolada, Bellatrix afastou-se e se encaminhou a outra garota que estava ali. Segurou fortemente em suas mãos, e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Filha... Querida, o que aconteceu com você hoje? Está tudo bem? Conversou muito? Estudou? Vamos! O que estava fazendo? Sentiu saudades? Hein, alguma de vocês sentiu saudades?

Falava rápido, misturando as palavras. Afastou-se da menina e ficou olhando de uma para a outra. Parecia enlouquecida, completamente fora de si. Preocupada, nervosa e assustada, tudo ao mesmo tempo, misturando-se dentro de si e causando confusão incomum e indescritível.

- Querem ir á algum lugar? Eu levo vocês, á qualquer um. Quero ser presença na vida de vocês, quero aproveitar o tempo que nunca tive com vocês. Quero lhes dar carinho e amor, quero que tenham uma boa imagem de mim. Vamos, meninas, contem-me o que quiserem, posso ser a melhor Comensal da Morte do Lord das Trevas, mas também tenho coração! Eu as amo, nunca as machucaria! Por favor, não fiquem caladas... Por quê sempre fazem isso, por quê preferem esconder algo de mim! Será que acham que não sou compreensiva? Por favor, confiem em mim, é tudo que peço! Digam algo, pelo menos um "Eu te odeio, mãe" se necessário, mas quero ouvir o tom de voz de vocês, não fiquem igual á pedra quando estão ao meu lado! Quero que me abracem, quero que chorem em meus braços, igual a um filho faz com uma mãe, nos dias de tristeza! Quero que me contem de suas alegrias para que podemos rir juntas, quero participar da vida de vocês! Não quero que me escondam nada, eu me preocupo! Já disse que são as melhores coisas que a vida me pode dar, eu sempre vou amá-las, morreria por vocês, será que não compreendem? – Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas.- Agora irei para meu quarto... A mãe de vocês estará lá, caso acordem e vejam que vocês realmente possuem uma mãe por perto e que toda a ausência se acabou. A mãe que sempre amou vocês... A mãe que sempre quis estar ao lado de vocês, e que, por fim, agora pode, só que, por intermédio do destino, as amadas filhas não querem dividir seus problemas, pensamentos, alegrias... Queria ao menos poder ser tratada como uma verdadeira mãe carinhosa. Estarei lá se precisarem.

Passando pelas duas, ela saiu e bateu a porta com força. A garota mais nova pareceu ter chego ao seu limite. Foi escorregando lentamente pela parede, até sentar-se no chão. Tremia, chorava, soluçava. Lauren pareceu acordar de um transe, deu uma ultima olhada para sua irmã mais nova e saiu correndo atrás da mãe. Abriu a porta do quarto da Comensal com força, produzindo ali o barulho que momentos antes havia sido produzido em seu quarto. Encontrou Bellatrix deitada na cama, chorando. Aquilo pareceu afeta-la bastante, afinal não é todo dia que você vê um Comensal da Morte... Naquela situação.

- Mãe...- Sua voz era baixa e até que calma, pra situação em que se encontrava. - O problema não é que não confiem em você... Entenda, o que eu mais quero é poder falar contigo, dizer tudo que eu sinto e passo todos os dias, poder chegar em casa e correr pra te abraçar, poder falar o que eu penso sobre cada assunto, sobre o meu futuro, perguntar pelo seu passado por pior que ele seja! – Agora ela falava um pouco mais rápido, e sua voz soava mais forte e confiante.- Mas eu passei toda a infância ouvindo dizer coisas horríveis sobre você, suas torturas e mortes... Eu tenho receio! Receio, medo, chame do que quiser. Passei toda a infância acreditando com todas as minhas forças que minha mãe não era tudo aquilo que falavam, que ela podia sim me amar... E vejo que nunca me enganei por isso! Mas por favor, não pense errado... Eu, e acredito que minhas irmãs também, só precisamos de um tempo pra nos acostumarmos com tudo isso. – Ajoelhou-se ao lado da mãe, e agora voltou a sussurrar.- Não me julgue errado, por favor. Eu te amo mãe, mais do que qualquer coisa, mais que você possa imaginar...

E levantando-se, saiu do quarto lentamente, fechando a porta assim que se retirou. Aquela fora uma das manhãs mais difíceis na Mansão Lestrange, e uma das piores discussões na família.

Lauren nunca chegou a saber o que Bellatrix pensou de suas ultimas palavras. Alguns poderiam pensar que isso ao menos importava, mas pra ela importava sim, e muito. Talvez um dia ela viesse a saber...

* * *

_Créditos à Família "**Lestrange.**"_ _pelos jogos perfeitos, que de qualquer forma tinham que virar Fic, pra compartilhar tudo de bom que passamos com outras pessoas._

_E por favor, mandem Reviews._


	2. A Sala Secreta

**Capítulo Dois: A Sala Secreta**

Naquela mansão tudo estava sinistramente silencioso, como de costume. A chuva forte batia nas janelas com força, causando barulhos quase que fantasmagóricos. A casa parecia desabitada, a não ser por uma certa movimentação em um dos quartos...

Uma garota, baixa pela idade que aparentava ter, andava continuamente de um lado para o outro do quarto. Usava uma calça preta com vários bolsos, uma blusa branca de manga comprida e por cima uma outra negra, de alças.Sua capa estava presa ao pescoço e no lugar que deveria haver o brasão de Hogwarts ou da Sonserina havia um as letras "S.L." gravadas em prata. Estava inquieta, parecia incomodada com toda aquela monotonia da mansão.

Tomando uma decisão, pegou a varinha sobre a estante e colocou-a no bolso, ajeitou o cabelo negro e saiu do quarto, fechando silenciosamente a porta ao retirar-se.

O corredor estava tão escuro que parecia noite, acentuando mais ainda o tom sinistro do lugar. Os quadros na parede cochichavam ao vê-la passar, mas ela não parecia ligar para esse fato. Ao invés de tomar o caminho habitual em direção as escadas, a menina foi para o lado contrário, adentrando cada vez mais e mais nos estranhos corredores da mansão. Realmente, a casa era enorme... Ela virou alguns corredores, subiu escadas, passou por diversas salas e aposentos, até chegar em um local que particularmente lhe agradou.

Uma sala, bem parecida com a que havia perto da cozinha. Havia em uma das paredes uma enorme estante cheia de livros, no chão um belo e grande tapete redondo, poltronas de couro negro próximas á lareira, que estava apagada. Apagada? Por que estaria apagada com aquele frio? Aproximou-se devagar, e abaixou-se para olhar melhor. Havia um fogo bem fraco ali, mas as chamas eram... Azuis? Apoiou a mão na parede da lareira para tentar ver melhor aquela pequena chama, mas ao faze-lo a chama cresceu, arremessando-a para trás.

- Nossa... – murmurou tossindo. Logo seus olhos acinzentados brilharam... Havia aberto uma passagem ao lado da lareira. Levantou-se arrumando a capa e se aproximando da passagem. Era uma escada de pedra circular. Ela olhou para cima, mas a única coisa que pôde ver foi escuridão... Tirando a varinha do bolso, pronunciou com um sussurro um feitiço simples – Lumus!

Ergueu a varinha e foi seguindo em frente, o coração um pouco disparado. Subiu as escadas tentando ver algo, não havia nada nas paredes e seus passos ecoavam a cada degrau, enquanto ela subia devagar. Finalmente chegou ao final da escada, e erguendo um pouco a varinha viu uma grande porta de madeira. Empurrou-a, e vendo que estava trancada praguejou baixo... Então se afastou um pouco, e ergueu mais a varinha.

- Bombarda!

A porta explodiu e vários pedaços voaram, um por pouco não acertando a garota no olho. Ignorando isso, ela passou pela porta agora em ruínas, e descobriu-se em um aposento não muito grande. Como na escada, ali não havia janelas ou quadros, e estava bem escuro. Forçando um pouco a vista, conseguiu distinguir uma estante, com vários frascos e garrafas estranhos; e algo parecido com uma mesa de pedra trabalhada, com desenhos de cobras prateadas, e em seu centro um tipo de tabuleiro prateado com alguns objetos pequenos sobre ele, os quais ela não reconheceu.

- Acho que a mansão esconde mais segredos do que todos imaginam... – sussurrou para si mesma, os olhos cinzentos brilhando novamente. Girando os calcanhares, desceu correndo a escada circular e fez todo o caminho de volta, até chegar a porta de outro quarto. Bateu três vezes, e então entrou.

A chuva forte fazia um barulho irritante na janela. O barulho insistente parecia distrair a jovem, que estava tentando se concentrar para escrever algo, sentada na escrivaninha de seu quarto. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa e uma calça pretas, o cabelo longo e preto estava preso, porem a franja estava solta e alguns fios caíam sobre o rosto da garota. Os olhos, geralmente bem escuros estavam hoje num tom mais cinzento, talvez pelo fato do clima estar tão estranho. A pena riscava rapidamente o pergaminho, e depois de alguns minutos, quando ela pareceu realmente se irritar; lançou um feitiço na janela, e o barulho da chuva logo foi silenciado. Quando voltou a se concentrar e escrever, alguém bateu na porta, que logo foi aberta revelando uma menina mais jovem, a capa suja e um pequeno corto perto da sobrancelha.

- Lauren! Você precisa ver isso! – foi o que disse a menina, logo puxando a mais velha pela mão.

Deitada, em uma grande e luxuosa cama, uma terceira jovem da nossa história parecia dormir. Mas, pelo contrario, estava acordada e os pensamentos longe dali. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo negro, bagunçando-o pelo travesseiro. Então, de repente, ouviu batidas insistentes na porta, e correu para abri-la. Reconheceu logo suas duas irmãs, e sem tempo de mais nada a não ser reconhece-las de fato, foi puxada para fora do quarto por aquela que aparentava ser a mais nova.

As duas mais velhas foram praticamente arrastadas para o tal lugar, e só chegando lá foi que perceberam o porquê de tanta euforia da caçula. Essa, por sua vez, encostou-se na parede enquanto as mais velhas observavam a sala, com o tabuleiro no centro da mesa e todos os frascos e líquidos estranhos.

Elas observavam tudo atentamente, Lauren, a mais velha das três, estudava tudo receosa, enquanto a do meio parecia fascinada.

Tudo era muito estranho, parecia que alguém queria esconder muito bem tudo aquilo. Talvez fosse de sua mãe, talvez de seu pai, não dava pra distinguir, mas era notável que o local estava muito carregado com certo tipo de magia. Tão carregado que alguns objetos e frascos ali chegavam a ser perturbadores só de se olhar.

A irmã do meio parecia obcecada. Algo ali prendia a atenção da menina, era como se os frascos a chamassem, gritassem por seu nome. Chegou mais perto para olhá-los, a franja caia sobre seu delicado rosto. Passou as mãos sobre o tabuleiro e sentiu algo diferente, como se tudo que mais sonhava em ter estivesse em sua frente e sumisse quando ela tentava tocar. A menina sorriu fraco, olhando para as irmãs.

- Belo achado, Stephanie. – murmurou, os olhos completamente azuis brilhando estranhamente.

E nesse mesmo segundo, do outro lado da sala...

- Mas que diabos é isso aqui, hein? – disse Lauren, pensando alto. Andava em volta da mesa, observando as cobras douradas e o tabuleiro prateado. Virou-se para a caçula, e encarou-a curiosa. – Como você achou isso aqui, Stephanie!

Stephanie ainda estava encostada na parede com um leve sorriso no rosto, hora olhando as irmãs, hora olhando os objetos da sala. Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam fortemente passando de seu tom normal para um tom quase negro.

- Foi meio sem querer Lauren, mas acho que a mansão tem muito mais á esconder do que imaginávamos. - murmurou, desencostando-se da parede e passando a mão pela capa, tentando limpá-la um pouco e logo em seguia levando a mão até a sobrancelha, da onde saia um pouco de sangue. Massageou durante alguns segundo o local e em seguida caminhou até a irmã do meio, levando ás mãos aos bolsos e observando o tabuleiro. – É melhor tomarmos cuidado... Não sabemos exatamente o que pode ser isso. – Havia notado como a irmã pareceu vidrada nos frascos. Não demonstrava muito mais também havia sentindo-se "atraída" por eles. – Alguma de vocês tem idéia do que possa ser? – Perguntou olhando de uma para outra.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Stephanie, Lauren ergueu uma sobrancelha... Contando com as "adoráveis" inclinações de seus pais logo de cara julgava-se que aquilo era pura magia negra.

- Violet, não toque... Nós não sabemos o que é. – disse olhando para a irmã do meio, que logo tirou as mãos do tabuleiro retribuindo o olhar sério. Logo Lauren voltou a olhar Stephanie.

- Hey Ste, você está sangrando... – Foi até a irmã e olhou para sua sobrancelha, logo passando a mão por cima. – Deveria tomar mais cuidado, pequena... –Tocou com a varinha sobre o ferimento e ele se fechou por completo.

- Obrigada Lauren. Devo ter cortado quando explodi a porta. – sorri marotamente – Ela não queria abrir... – Stephanie foi se afastando da mesa central, indo em direção a alguns dos frascos ali.

Lauren deu mais uma olhada pela sala, agora sua varinha estava erguida e um pequeno filete de luz iluminava fracamente os lugares que seu olhar percorria. Os frascos pareciam clamar para serem abertos...

- Eu não faço idéia do que seja, e não sei se quero saber... – disse Lauren, ainda apreensiva.

Violet parecia cada vez mais encantada, fascinada com cada frasco e liquido daquela sala. Aquela magia a contagiava, dava uma sensação estranha, boa e ruim... Ela estava perdida em pensamentos, olhando de um lugar para outro como se aquilo ali fosse seu maior sonho de consumo. Depois de algum tempo, forçou-se a olhar para as irmãs, e encarou-as por uns segundos.

Stephanie, por sua vez, parecia vidrada em um dos frascos que havia ali. O liquido parecia ser pegajoso, e possuía as cores prata, dourado e negro, exatamente as cores do tabuleiro.

- Queria saber como descobre esses lugares, Stephanie... – Violet exibia um sorriso amigável, lembrando o sorriso de sua mãe. – Você tem o dom, querida...

- São as mesmas cores do tabuleiro. – Murmurou a caçula, pegando o vidro na mão e balançando-o; porém as três cores não se misturaram. – Podíamos tentar despejar ai... – Apontou com a cabeça a mesa central e logo em seguida aproximou-se da mesa. – Eu achei meio sem... – parou de falar ao ouvir a palavra "querida", Violet falara em um tom idêntico ao de Bellatrix. – querer... – Completou abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, pensando na reação de sua mãe se soubesse da descoberta da tal sala.

Lauren pareceu preocupada ao ver a irmã caçula com o tal frasco na mão. – Acham que é seguro despejar isso aí...? Quer dizer, pode acontecer algo, e eu não quero nem ver se nos descobrirem aqui... – Ela nem queria pensar se Bellatrix as descobrisse ali. Para ser algo tão escondido provavelmente estava ligado ao Lord e era secreto, e isso não era nada bom. Olhou para as paredes logo vendo alguns archotes ali. Acenou com a varinha e todos se acenderam provocando uma intensa luz dourada pela sala. Com a mudança de iluminação sentiu a vista doer um pouco, fechou e abriu os olhos continuamente até se acostumar, podendo então olhar melhor ao redor. – Bem melhor assim... – Percorria os olhos minuciosamente ali, tentando descobrir alguma informação que lhes dissessem o que era tudo aquilo.

Com a luz tudo parecia mais assustador, os vidros e líquidos tinham um brilho intenso, como se quisessem hipnotiza-las.

Stephanie tampou os olhos com ambas as mãos de dedos finos e longos e murmurou algo incompreensível. Aos poucos sentiu que seus olhos já haviam se acostumado e retirou as mãos da frente deles, piscando diversas vezes.

Violet não resistiu e tocou novamente o tabuleiro, recebendo um severo olhar de Lauren. Ela achava tudo aquilo simplesmente fascinante. Os frascos, a atmosfera e claro, o tabuleiro tão desejado pela garota.

- Só saberemos o que tudo isso significa... Depois de vermos.

- Violet... – murmurou Stephanie, Lauren tentando segurar o braço da irmã, mas era tarde demais.

* * *

**N/A:** _Ok, antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda, certo?_

_Então, capítulo novo aew. xD  
E a Violet começa a mostrar o porquê do apelido de menina Im/In... Isso eu explico depois._

_Créditos, bem. _

Violet: By Juh  
Stephanie: By Leuh  
_E a Bella, no capítulo anterior, é a Suh quem faz nos nossos jogos. :)_

_Enfim.  
Logo eu atualizo de novo. /o/_

_Tem taaaaaaaaaanto jogo pra passar pra fic que eu vou ficar toda a eternidade escrevendo. Mas vale a pena. xD_

_Fui. o/_


End file.
